WD40 Presents: Blood vs Water
WD40 Presents - SF: Blood vs Water '''- dzieło z gatunków Szybkich Fikcji. Dwójka producentów rzuciła sobie wyzwanie, która ekipa wypadnie lepiej. Każdy z nich przygotował ośmioosobowe składy, które będą rywalizowały przeciwko sobie na malutkiej japońskiej wyspie. Stawką programu jest milion dolarów i honor producenta.. Postacie *Agatha *Alex *Angelika *Blair *Dion *Drake *Greg *Juan Alberto *Jurgita *Knox *Lukaninho *Lukas *Piers *Sheila *Sim *Valerie Drużyny Blood: *Alex *Angelika *Greg *Juan Alberto *Jurgita *Lukaninho *Lukas *Sim Water: *Agatha *Blair *Dion *Drake *Knox *Piers *Sheila *Valerie Odcinki: Odcinek 1 „Krwiste starcie w morzu rozpusty” (06.12) ~ by Luka. ''Yanke$ i Dk siedzą w studiu, na dniu zdjęciowym wraz ze swoimi ekipami. '' DreamKiller szturchnął swojego przyjaciela. '''Dk: Ej, Luka. Yanke$: Hm? - Podniósł zaintrygowany brew do góry. Dk: Mój team jest lepszy na papierze, hyhy. Luka jedynie wzruszył ramionami i cicho pogwizdał pod nosem. Obok głowy Dk przeleciał nóż, wymierzony przez Jurgitkę. Dk: Yhmmm… Przełknął głośno ślinę, Luka uśmiechnął się niewinnie niczym Lawliet. Do samego czasu premiery połowa składu show nie była znana widzom i tak już pozostało do oficjalnego startu telewizyjnego. Na ekranie startowym widać dwie sylwetki przyciemnione. Nastąpił wybuch i jedna z postaci została „zmyta” wodą, ukazał się DreamKiller. Po chwili był drugi wybuch i człowiek obok również „zmył” się krwią, był to Yanke$. „Dwójka producentów w roli gospodarzy nowego reality-show. WD40 prezentuje – Szybka Fikcja: Blood vs Water” ~ Powiedział lektor. Zawodnicy wylądowali na średniej wielkości wyspie położonej niedaleko południowo-wschodniego wybrzeża Japonii, którą charakteryzuje umiarkowany klimat oraz różnorodność gatunkowa roślin i zwierząt. Sama wyspa nie posiada żadnej konkretniej nazwy, jednak często przewija się określenie Yabai, gdyż w centrum jak i wokół wyspy rośnie duża ilość moreli japońskich. Wyspa jest niezamieszkała i kompletnie dzika, a znajdują się na niej różnorakie zwierzęta od zająców po pandy, czy główny typ drapieżnika jakim jest wilk. Na zawodników oczekiwał już Yanke$, który po kolei przedstawił obie przybywające ekipy do programu. Z jednej strony w strojach niebieskich pojawili się: Agatha, Blair, Dion, Drake, Knox, Piers, Sheila oraz Valerie i zostali nazwani zespołem „Water”. Po chwili z głębi lasu wyszła drużyna czerwona, a w jej skład wchodzili: Jurgita, Alex, Angelika, Sim, Lukaninho, Lukas, Greg oraz Juan Alberto. Dostali przydomek „Blood”. Zawodnicy nie dostali nawet chwili na poznanie się i gospodarz programu obwieścił, że jeśli chcą mieć dobre warunki do spania, to muszą wykonać pierwsze zadanie, którym było zbudowanie szałasów. Przegrana drużyna będzie spała w szałasie do końca sezonu, natomiast wygrana dostanie przyczepę campingową, w dodatku przegrani wyeliminują kogoś na ceremonii. Do wykonania zadania każda ekipa dostała po pięć godzin. Oba zespoły wzięły się szybko do pracy, nie tracąc ani chwili. Team Water miał początkowo problemy ze znalezieniem lidera. Zbuntowany Dion niezbyt chciał się angażować w bycie głową budowy, wiedząc z czym to się je, Knox nie umiał z nikim nawiązać wspólnego języka, a co dopiero przejąć kontrolę nad wydarzeniami. Blair mimo łatwości w nawiązywaniu kontaktów odpuściła na razie sytuację. Podobny styl objęli Drake, Agatha czy Valerie. Szalona Sheila wskazała palcem na Piersa, by ten dowodził. On jedynie wzruszył ramionami i rzucił „Więc działamy”. Zespół dowodzony przez żołnierza świetnie współpracował. Chciał mieć wszystko zapięte na ostatni guzik, drużyna chodziła jak w „zegarku”. Nawet zwariowana Sheila starała się dostosować by nie budzić podejrzeń, że z nią coś „nie tak”, przecież nikt nie chce odpaść jako pierwszy w tego typu reality-show. Agathcie z jednej kieszeni wypadła laleczka voodoo, przypominała jednego z uczestników, szybko ją jednak schowała. Raczej nikt jej nie zauważył, odetchnęła i wróciła do pracy. Piers zerknął na przeciwników, którzy mieli o wiele bardziej „okazalszy” szałas, wzmógł prace swojego zespołu. Drużyna „Blood” do wyzwania podeszła zdecydowanie inaczej od przeciwników. Najpierw pozbierali materiały, takie jak drewno, liany, liście. Potem dopiero podjęli się budowania swojego szałasu. Dowodzenie naturalnie przejął Lukas, który był znany większości jako prowadzący do zwycięstw. Angelika wraz z Alex tworzyły z liści dach nad głową, Juan Alberto z Luką tworzyli szkielet całego miejsca, ze sporadyczną pomocą Grega. Greg chodził ciągle za piłkarzem, chcąc go przeprosić, za zgłoszenie go do programu bez jego zgody, jednak on traktował przyjaźń jako zakończoną. Jurgita i Sim umacniały liany by były solidniejsze i bardziej wytrzymałe. Dziewczyny jednak od samego początku nie przypadły sobie do gustu i były wyraźnie tarcia między nimi. Szałas zespołu „Blood” nabierał większego wyrazu i wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, aż do momentu… Wyskoczenia przez Jurgitę w górę i kopnięcie Sim w plecy, która poleciała na ich dorobek, który cały się zawalił. Sim szybko doskoczyła do słodziutkiej dziewczynki, wszyscy przyglądali się tej scenie z zaciekawieniem. W tym momencie wkroczył jednak Yanke$, który ogłosił zwycięstwo ekipy „Water”. Przed ceremonią trwały długie narady zawodników. Jurgita po wyzwaniu zdecydowała się udać do Lukasa, u którego całą winę za zadanie zwaliła na Sim. Detektyw nie patrzył na jej wersje wiarygodnie, jednak sam widział nienawiść Koreanki do siebie, po związku z Kim. Lukas stwierdził, że naradzi się z chłopakami i zagłosują jak będą uważali. Na ceremonii tylko dwie osoby uzyskały głosy. Bilans w głosach był 6 do 2. I jako pierwsza z programem pożegnała się Sim, którą wyeliminował sojusz Jurgity z chłopakami. Odcinek 2 „Nawet delikatna dziewczyna kwiaty ścina” (07.12) ~ by Dk. Nad wyspą zwaną Yabai zaczynał się kolejny dzień, słońce leniwie wschodziło na horyzoncie oświetlając półkulę wschodnią. Oświetlało również Tokio, konkretniej nowoczesny budynek studia WD40. W jednym z pokojów przyszykowywał się pewien chłopak, na drzwiach widniał złoty napis „DreamKiller”. Ubrał swoją bluzę anime 3d, luźne jeansy oraz trampki i wyszedł zamykając drzwi za sobą. Po ceremonii eliminacyjnej drużyna „Blood” musiała znaleźć jakieś schronienie skoro ich poprzednie zostało delikatnie mówiąc zniszczone. Długo nie szukali, bo szałas drużyny „Water” mimo iż nie był najwyższych standardów to przynajmniej był pojemny i zapewniał jakieś tam schronienie. A skoro tamci wygrali przyczepę to mogli bez obaw korzystać, ba, w przyszłości nawet rozbudować. Takich problemów jak przeciwnicy nie mieli zwycięzcy wyzwania, drużyna „Water”, która od razu zadomowiła się w swojej nagrodzie. Sama przyczepa była kanciasta na zewnątrz tonąc w kolorach czerni i bieli, podobną kolorystykę miała w środku spełniając jednocześnie wszystkie japońskie standardy. Trzeba przyznać, że wewnątrz wydała się zdecydowanie większa niż była, ale być może to zasługa tych czterech dwupiętrowych posłań. Dodatkowo przyczepa została wyposażona w takie bajery jak mała łazienka z dostępem do czystej wody oraz kuchenka gazowa. Tego dnia miało rozpocząć się kolejne zadanie. Członkowie obu drużyn z niecierpliwością czekali na pojawienie się któregoś z prowadzących, a raczej bardziej członkowie drużyny „Blood”, którzy liczyli na jakiś normalny posiłek aniżeli to co musieli jeść przez kilka dni, podczas gdy obecna na wyspie ekipa kamerzystów obżerała się pizzą na ich oczach. Chłopacy momentami musieli uspokajać Alex, która chciała rozprawić się z owymi pracownikami po swojemu. Mniej zmartwiona była drużyna „Water”, która za zwycięstwo otrzymała w gratisie kilka worów owoców które starczyły im jeszcze na kilka dni. Nie tylko brak pożywienia był problemem, ale również sprzeczki pomiędzy uczestnikami. W drużynie „Water” konflikt pomiędzy Knoxem a Dionem zaostrzał się z godziny na godzinę, doszło nawet do sytuacji gdzie chłopaków trzeba było rozdzielać bo nieźle by się pokiereszowali. Blair i Valerie wyraźnie trzymały stronę punka, anglik musiał radzić sobie sam przy neutralnej reszcie drużyny. Piers trzymał wszystkich na dystans i nie zagłębiał się z nikim w dłuższe rozmowy, zaś Drake i Agatha kompletnie odcięli się od reszty drużyny. Dziewczyna znikała na całe dnie, a chłopak obserwował wszystko ze swojego posłania pod sufitem. Jedynie Sheila szukała kontaktu, ale skutki były negatywne, co powoli zaczęło ją drażnić… Po eliminacji Sim w drużynie „Blood” atmosfera między niektórymi nadal była napięta, chyba trzeba im jakiegoś Atmosferića czy innego turbo dzbana. Luka nadal traktował Grega jak byłego przyjaciela, zbliżając się bardziej do swojego brata Juana z którym teraz spędzał najwięcej czasu, nawet jeśli polegał on na siedzeniu obok siebie i obserwowaniu horyzontu. Lukas głowił jakby rozbudować ich obóz by był jednocześnie trwały, zdatny do życia w nim i przede wszystkim bezpieczny. Przecież na wyspie nie są sami, otacza ich natura, która potrafi być bardzo groźna. Angelika rozmyślała z którą osobą się przespać(skreślenie) się zaprzyjaźnić, samowystarczalność jej nie zadowalała na dłuższą metę. Planowała zająć się kimś z przeciwnej drużyny, ale nie mogła trafić na odpowiednią okazję. Alex szukała towarzystwa, ale każdy ją spławiał, nie licząc Grega, ale prawdę mówiąc niezbyt przepadała za jego towarzystwem więc to ona pogoniła jego. Jurgita zaś cały czas starała się przebywać w otoczeniu piłkarzy kątem oka obserwując pewną niewiastę… W końcu pojawił się prowadzący, hałas wywołany przez helikopter którym przyleciał spowodował w miarę szybkie zebranie się uczestników. DreamKiller nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, a już oberwało mu się od drużyny „Blood”. Studząc nastroje prowadzący dopowiedział to czego nie wyjaśnił Yanke$, że to zależy od hosta drużyny czy owa otrzyma jakieś bonusy czy nie, a najwidoczniej producent czerwonych uznał, że przegraną nie zasłużyli sobie na cokolwiek. Obie drużyny kiwnęły głową, że rozumieją, a DreamKiller zaczął wyjaśniać im na czym polegać będzie ich zadanie. Ekipa rozdała każdej osobie z drużyny po zdjęciu na którym znajdował się pewien kwiat. Owym kwiatem była morela japońska, a zadaniem drużyn było przyniesienie do swoich obozów przynajmniej po jednym kwiatku od każdej osoby. Musieli się jednak spieszyć, ponieważ ostatnia osoba która doniesie kwiat zapewni swojej drużynie przegraną oraz ceremonię. Prowadzący zaznaczył też, że kto przyniósł już kwiat nie może dalej uczestniczyć w zadaniu i musi czekać na resztę. Po wyjaśnieniu zasad DreamKiller dał sygnał do startu, a drużyny rozbiegły się po wyspie. Drużyna „Water” postanowiła podzielić się na dwie grupki, ponieważ działanie razem pewnych panów mogłoby tylko utrudnić zadanie. W jednej grupce znajdowali się: Dion, Blair, Valerie & Agatha, a w drugiej: Piers, Drake, Sheila i Knox. Część dowodzona przez punka powoli, ale sprawnie przedzierała się przez las uważnie rozglądając się za owymi kwiatami. Pozostali pod wodzą Piersa nieco szybciej i mniej uważnie przemieszczali się po terenie, ale stawiali raczej na tempo poszukiwań. Jako pierwszej poszczęściło się Blair, która znalazła trzy kwiaty, rozdała Dionowi i Valerie po jednym ruszając tym samym do mety. Będąca nieco z tyłu Agatha nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zniknęli, była zajęta przyglądaniem się igraszek miłosnych ptaków. Wyciągnęła coś spod spod spódnicy… dwie laleczki łudząco przypominające pewne osoby. Wzięła je w obie dłonie i zaczęła zbliżać ku sobie imitując miłosny pocałunek. Druga część drużyny nadal nie miała żadnego kwiatu. Zupełnie inaczej działała drużyna „Blood”. Tutaj każdy postawił na indywidualności i prawie każdy pobiegł szukać sam, jedynie Lukas poszedł z Gregiem. Skutek? Chłopacy już na początku znaleźli po kwiatku, ale przypominając sobie słowa prowadzącego które padły między wierszami Lucas i Greg kontynuowali szukanie. Zarówno Luka jak i Juan spokojnie spacerowali przez las, chociaż to ten drugi wydawał się bardziej skupiony na zadaniu. Angelika też patrzyła na zadanie dalekoplanowo, bardziej rozglądała się za jakimiś ciekawymi osóbkami do poderwania. No proszę i znalazła, taką jedną białowłosą dziewczynę. Ta jednak gdy tylko ją zauważyła spłoszyła się i uciekła, nimfomanka westchnęła smutno i postanowiła jednak zająć się kwiatkami. Nie miała pojęcia, że jest obserwowana z góry przez Jurgitę, która spoglądając jak odchodzi oblizała swój nożyk i wróciła do zadania. Alex zaś szła z wkurzonym wyrazem twarzy łamiąc wszystkie gałęzie na swojej drodze Prowadzący, który siedział w namiocie ekipy obserwował przez kamery poczynania zawodników. Zauważył, że ktoś zbliża się do obozu więc wyszedł zobaczyć jak wygląda sytuacja. Do obozu przybiegli Dion, Blair oraz Valerie mając po jednym kwiatku każdy. DreamKiller skinął głową i nakazał zaczekać im na resztę. Pozostała część drużyny „Water” w międzyczasie zdążyła znaleźć trochę kwiatów. Piers i spółka podobnie jak przeciwnicy starali się zebrać jak najwięcej kwiatów. Gdy tak maszerowali chłopacy poczuli dziwne uczucie… uczucie przyciągania. Spojrzeli na siebie i zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać… ostatecznie jednak do niczego nie doszło, a wściekły Knox zaczął trząść Drake’iem, który również kompletnie nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie stało. Piers doskoczył do chłopaka lepszej postury i nakazał mu się opamiętać. Ten tylko coś warknął zostawiając trójkę samą. Po szybkim ogarnięciu się i poklepaniu Drake’a po plecach poszukiwania trwały nadal. Tymczasem Agatha trzymała w ręce jednego kwiatka i szła przed siebie patrząc w niego jak w zegarek, nie spoglądając gdzie idzie. Gdy już podniosła głowę zorientowała się, że dotarła do obozu. Delikatnie położyła roślinę obok pozostałych i usiadła gdzieś z boku. W części drużyny „Blood” również znajdowało się kilka kwiatków, a z nimi Luka, Junior oraz Jurgita którzy siedzieli obok siebie. Z lasu wyszła również Angelika która odłożyła dwa kwiaty. Znów ujrzała białowłosą koleżankę i postanowiła spróbować ponownie, tym razem trochę mniej nachalnie, ale skutek był ten sam. Usiadła obok swoich kolegów z drużyny, pocieszana przez Juana lekko poprawił się jej humor. Jurgitka uśmiechnęła się słodko i przytuliła koleżankę, Luka obserwował wszystko z obojętnością. Nadal był zły, że przez Grega musi ponownie bawić się w uczestnika… o wilku mowa, razem z Lukasem przynieśli sporą ilość kwiatów która spowodowała u członków przeciwnej drużyny zdziwienie. I atmosfera jakoś tak ponownie umarła… na chwilę. Knox wpadł do obozu wściekły zamykając się w przyczepie. Tymczasem przez las w stronę obozu równomiernie zmierzała reszta członków drużyny niebieskich oraz Alex z drużyny czerwonych. Atmosfera zaczęła robić się gęsta, a Dion już zaciskał pięści by przywalić Knoxowi gdy… do obozu wpadła Alex, która ciągnęła za sobą cały krzak moreli japońskiej. Drużyna „Blood” krzyknęła radośnie ciesząc się ze zwycięstwa, chwilę później do obozu przyszli pozostali członkowie „Water”, którzy może i byli ostatni, ale przynieśli zdecydowanie więcej kwiatów. DreamKiller oznajmił oczywisty już wynik zadania i zaprosił przegranych na wieczorną ceremonię, a ekipę do zliczenia która drużyna ile ma kwiatów. Jeden z nich aż wypluł kawę na twarz drugiego ze zdziwienia. Przed ceremonią Dion, Blair i Valerie zgodnie doszli do wniosku kogo powinni wyeliminować. Wiedzieli jednak, że trzy głosy to za mało i może być różnie, więc dla bezpieczeństwa Blair poszła porozmawiać z Sheilą. Knox zaś próbował zagadać z Piersem, ale został przez żołnierza delikatnie mówiąc spławiony. Na ceremonii ostatecznie padł wynik 5 do 3 na niekorzyść Knoxa, który musiał pożegnać się z programem ku zadowoleniu pewnego punka. Odcinek 3 „Cesarska uczta Yankeshiro IV” (08.12) ~ by Luka. Po trzech dniach od ostatniego wyzwania nad Yabai zaczął się powoli unosić dreszczyk nadchodzących wrażeń. Każdy z zawodników już oczekiwał nadchodzącego japońskiego tornada, a może im się tylko wydawało? Ze swojego gabinetu wyszedł Yanke$, ubrany w tradycyjne japońskie kimono wykonane z jedwabiu, u pasa miał przymocowaną katanę. Okres ceremonii jak zawsze dla jednych jest bardziej bolesny, a mianowicie dla przegranych. Drużyna „Water” nie była do końca jednomyślna, świadczą o tym, chociażby 3 głosy dla Diona. Agatha odczuwała lekki niepokój, jednak nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Piers zagłosował zgodnie z własnymi przekonaniami i wiedział, że cały czas będzie potrzebny swojemu „oddziałowi”. Dion, Blair i Valerie zbili ze sobą piątki w geście triumfu, sytuacja wydawała się dla nich spokojniejsza. Pozostała dwójka ulotniła się w zupełnie różny sposób, Drake cichaczem zniknął, jakby go tam w ogóle nie było, zaś Sheila narobiła harmideru wbiegając do lasu. Zwycięstwo było delikatnym „osłodzeniem” warunków panujących w drużynie Blood, w nagrodę dostali zapas ryżu i trochę przypraw, by mogli zapewnić sobie ciepłe posiłki. Może i nie posiadali luksusowej przyczepy, jednakże zyskali normalne pożywienie. Brak pożywienia to był znaczący problem dla zespołu „Water”, który swoją klęskę przypieczętował kolejnymi dniami głodowania. Piers, który trzymał się na dystans od drużyny, postanowił jednak wykorzystać swoje wojskowe doświadczenie i udał się do lasu na polowanie na jakąś zwierzynę. Ku jego zdziwieniu na jednej polanie leżały trzy zabite z premedytacją jelenie. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami, obejrzał. Wydawały się zdatne do jedzenia. Postanowił, że przygotuje ciepły posiłek dla drużyny. Drake nie wynurzał się zbytnio ze swojego łóżka, oryginalny sposób na klimatyzację. Powoli jednak rozważał, czy by się z kimś nie dogadać. Agatha przebywała w samotności, niosąc ze sobą swoje lalki. W jedną z nich wbiła szpileczkę i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Dion rozmawiał wraz z Blair i planowali kolejne ruchy w przypadku niepowodzeń zespołu. Nagle złapał się w ramie, jakby coś go uderzyło. Nie wiedział jednak skąd ten ból. Valerie dbała o swój sojusz i zapewniała Sheilę, że jest wdzięczna za jej głos i na pewno nic jej nie grozi. Dziewczyna skinęła głową radośnie i zaproponowała wspólne skakanie po drzewach. Jednak Valerie nie była do tego skłonna. Zespół „Blood” dzięki zwycięstwu można powiedzieć - stanął na nogi. Wygrana była kluczowa w odzyskaniu pozytywnych morale. Poza ryżem i nagrodą z poprzedniego wyzwania drużyna miała wielką ucztę o poranku. Na rożnie zabite były dwa zające oraz kilka ryb, złowionych przez braci. Lukas wraz z Gregiem dużo pracowali nad rozbudową szałasu. Ziomal robił to w zasadzie z powodu odrzucenia przez Lukę i starał się znaleźć czas dla siebie i jakieś zajęcie. Dzięki pracy tej dwójki oraz wsparciu od czasu do czasu braci, ich szałas nabrał sensownych kształtów. Dwa piętra, solidny przymocowany „dach”. Mogli spać spokojnie, jeść również co mieli. Wydawało się wszystko kwitło jak należy. Jurgita często znikała na noc, chociaż większości zespołu to nie przeszkadzało, mieli dzięki temu więcej miejsca w szałasie. Na swoim „wypadach” polowała na zwierzęta i je zabijała. Stąd właśnie Piers znalazł kilka martwych jeleni. Angelika jak to Angelika szukała swoich „ofiar”, jednakże często obserwowała słodką istotkę, miała w sobie coś intrygującego. Luka swój czas spędzał z bratem bądź Lukasem. W większości wypadków wraz z Juanem wspominali swoje dzieciństwo i rywalizację. Lukas pragnął spokoju w drużynie, więc zapewnił podstawowe potrzeby zespołowi. Alex jak to miała w zwyczaju, biegała po lesie i drażniła zwierzęta czy ekipę programową. Nie natknęła się do tej pory na Jurgitę. Przybycie prowadzącego oczywiście nie obyło się bez echa. Specjalny samolot wylądował na wodzie tuż w pobliżu wyspy Yabai. Właściciel drużyny Blood, a jednocześnie prowadzący dzisiejsze wyzwanie był ubrany w tradycyjny odświętny strój japoński. Wyniesiony został na specjalnych noszach i tak został dotransportowany, siedząc po turecku. Krwista ekipy wyglądała na bardziej zadbaną, jednak „Water” również się trzymali, dzięki pracy włożonej przez Piersa. Yanke$ skinął ręką by Drake do niego podszedł. Wręczył mu mydło. „Nagroda dla was od Dk w zamian za poświecenie w ostatnim wyzwaniu. - powiedział uprzejmym tonem. - Prawdopodobnie stwierdził, że bardzo cuchniecie. - dodał po chwili trochę bardziej uszczypliwie”. Niebiescy puścili wokół uszu te uwagi. Następnie prowadzący przeszedł do zasad nadchodzącego wyzwania. Każda z drużyn będzie musiała przygotować trzy japońskie posiłki. Będą punktowane w skali od 1 do 10. Drużyna, która uzyska więcej punktów wygra. Poinformował drużyny, że mogą uzyskać wszystkie składniki do wyzwań, jednak dostaną ujemne 5 pkt. Żadna z nich nie skorzystała, Yanke$ wzruszył ramionami i kazał im szukać składników. Na zadanie mają tylko 3 godziny. Zwycięska drużyna nie tylko dostanie immunitet, ale również 3 dniowy zapas fast foodów. Dostali sygnał do rozpoczęcia zadania. Obie ekipy od razu wzięły się do opracowywania potraw. Jak się okazało jedni i drudzy zdecydowali się na te same dania: sushi, onigiri oraz dango. W Teamie „Water” po przyrządzeniu posiłku, mianowano na lidera Piersa, natomiast u przeciwników, co już nikogo nie powinno dziwić Lukasa. Mając siedmiu członków, zespół podzielony został na trzy dwuosobowe mini-teamy odpowiedzialne za jedną potrawę i lidera kuchni. Agatha z Drakem zostali przydzieleni do sushi, Dion z Blair do onigiri a ostatnia para - czyli Valerie z Sheilą do dango. Cała siódemka najpierw jednak poszła w poszukiwaniu składników do swoich potraw, musieli znaleźć wszystko od zera. Piers zdecydował się iść zanurkować w poszukiwaniu ryb, Agatha z Drakem poszukiwali owoców, Dion oraz Blair zdecydowanie się zakraść do działu ekipy. Sheila namawiała na polowanie na dzikie zwierzęta, właściwie bez celu, co irytowało Valerie. W tym samym czasie „Blood” została zorganizowana podobnie, jednakże nie mieli problemów z ryżem. Luka z Juanem mieli zrobić onigiri, sushi przypadło w ręcę Jurgitki oraz Angeliki. Natomiast ostatnia potrawa miała zostać wykonana przez Grega i Alex. Dzięki brakowi problemów z ryżem dwie osoby zostały w obozie i pomagały odpowiednio go przygotować, Jurgita „polowała” na „rybki”, a reszta szukała owoców i innych przydatnych składników. Jednym i drugim bardzo zależało na wykonaniu zadania, w końcu kilka dni nieograniczonego jedzenia. Bardziej zdeterminowana wydała się jednak ekipa „Water”, która bardzo szybko znalazła odpowiednie składniki, nawet Dionowi udało się zwędzić trochę ryżu z obozu ekipy. Współpraca dwóch skrytych osób w postaci Drake’a oraz Agathy postępowała znakomicie i mimo, że nie wymienili wielu słów, bardzo dobrze ich progres w daniu wyglądał. Piers skinął głową, że aprobuje. Blair była dumna z umiejętności Diona i cieszyła się, że ma takiego sojusznika. Samo danie wychodziło w odpowiedni sposób, jednak robili to bardzo powoli. Ostatnie danie „szalonej” pary było najbardziej opóźnione, głównie przez Sheilę która skupiała się na wszystkim tylko nie na zadaniu co denerwowało Valerie. W ekipie „Blood” sprawy wyglądały trochę lepiej, a ich jedzenie wyglądało ładniej w porównaniu do przeciwników. Bracia powoli kończyli przygotowywanie onigiri, dango Grega i Alex wyglądało bardzo obiecująco, to chyba była ich tajna broń. Mimo wszystko to Alex dominowała w przyrządzaniu tego posiłku, Greg tylko przytakiwał, ewentualnie rzucał jakieś uwagi, które szybko były niszczone wzrokiem przez dziewczynę, która ewidentnie nie mogła się odnaleźć w programie. No i sushi dziewczyn, które wyglądało jak z prawdziwej azjatyckiej restauracji. Angelika była zadowolona z efektu, nawet podczas pracy nie myślała o swoich potrzebach… kogo oszukuję, myślała bardziej niż zwykle, pewnie dlatego wyszło tak dobrze. Jurgita przyglądała się koleżance kątem oka, odczuwała przy niej dziwne uczucie, którego wcześniej nie odczuwała. Nadszedł czas na ocenienie dań przyszykowanych przez uczestników. Ekipa przygotowała wielki stół okryty krwistoczerwonym obrusem z białymi krańcami. Przy stole po turecku siedział Yanke$ z zamkniętymi oczami, tylko skinął ręką w stronę członków drużyny „Blood” by podali swoje danie. Juan i Luka postawili onigiri przed prowadzącym. Yanke$ wziął pałeczki w dłoń i wziął kawałek do ust, chłopacy spoglądali z uwagą na reakcję prowadzącego. Ten żuł powoli ten ryż, w końcu przełknął, ale lekko się skrzywił. Sięgnął po kartkę oraz czarne pióro, napisał chłopakom ocenę 5, wygląd był dobry, ale ani Luka ani Juan nie są jakoś szczególnie powiązani z kuchnią. Następnie swoje danie podali członkowie „Water”, Dion i Blair. Podobnie jak ostatnio Yanke$ chwycił pałeczki i wziął kawałek do ust, para spoglądała wyczekująco na prowadzącego, który z uśmiechem odłożył pałeczki i wystawił im ocenę 8. Prowadzą niebiescy, Yanke$ ponownie skinął głową do czerwonych, tym razem podeszły Jurgita i Angelika uśmiechając się słodko. Prowadzący przyjrzał się daniu dziewczyn, które wyglądało zaskakująco dobrze. Ochoczo wziął kawałek do ust, widać było, że delektuje się smakiem, dziewczyny wiedziały już, że jest dobrze. Dostały ósemkę i zadowolone wróciły na miejsce, a po nich podeszli Agatha oraz Drake, którzy mieli wyraźnie zaniepokojone twarze. Ich sushi wyglądało gorzej od przeciwników, toteż Yanke$ mniej ochoczo włożył kawałek ryby do ust. To co jednak po chwili się zdarzyło zadziwiło kompletnie wszystkich. Prowadzący otworzył oczy, wstał i ukłonił się przed nieśmiałymi Agathą i Drakem. „To jest najlepsze sushi jakie kiedykolwiek jadłem. - powiedział ciepłym tonem. - Dziesięć punktów. - dodał i z uśmiechem usiadł.” Szczęśliwi Agatha i Drake przytulili się ze szczęścia, a przynajmniej na chwilę, odkleili się od siebie zaczerwienieni i wrócili na miejsca. Drużyna czerwonych była w totalnym szoku, ich błagalny wzrok spoczywał na Alex i Gregu, którzy zaczęli odczuwać presję. Sam Greg nie był przekonany, czy aby na pewno wszystko wyszło tak jak trzeba. Podeszli do prowadzącego i postawili przed nim swoje dango, czyli po prostu kluski nabite na szpadkę. Prowadzący włożył do ust kluskę, zaczął przeżuwać. Greg patrzył niespokojnie, w przeciwieństwie do Alex, która była pewna swego. Jak widać, nie myliła się, Yanke$ przełknął kluskę i z lekkim uśmiechem wystawił im notę 9. Aktualnie jest 22 do 18 dla czerwonych, ale niebiescy potrzebują zaledwie pięciu punktów do zwycięstwa. Prowadzący skinął do ostatniej już pary, a ci przynieśli swoje dango, który wyglądało tak samo jak czerwonych. Prowadzący bez wahania wsadził kluskę do ust i zaczął gryźć, dziewczyny spoglądały spokojnie, aż tu nagle… wszystko wypluł. Spojrzał na dziewczyny chłodno. „Chciałyście mnie otruć?! - trzasnął ręką o stół, wziął głęboki wdech i już spokojnym tonem powiedział. - Zwyciężają Blood, ponownie.” Drużyna czerwona zaczęła zbijać zadowolona piątki, natomiast niebiescy patrzyli chłodno na Sheilę i Valerie. Yanke$ skinął na ekipę by sprzątnęła bałagan, ci ponownie nie byli zadowoleni. Podczas gdy ponownie bezpieczni „Blood” zajadali się resztkami z wyzwania i spędzali czas w miłej atmosferze, w przyczepie drużyny „Water” panowała lodowata atmosfera. Dion i Blair wierzyli Valerie, która oskarżała Sheilę o zniszczenie dania, Sheila rozmawiała z Piersem i oskarżała Valerie, Agatha znowu zniknęła, ale nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jej nieobecność, a Drake siedział na swoim posłaniu, gdy nagle przysiadła się do niego Blair, wykorzystując nieco swoich walorów, wiadomo w jakim celu. Na ceremonii ponownie dwie osoby były zagrożone, głosowanie było bardzo wyrównane, ale ostatecznie głosami 4 do 3 z wyspą musiała pożegnać się Sheila. Odcinek 4 „Sztuka składania uczuć w jedną całość” (10.12) ~ by Dk. W studiu WD40 działo się, konkretniej to z pokoju jednego z producentów, a właściwie to producentek. Na drzwiach widniał złoty napis „Katie”, a za drzwiami rozlegały się na przemian dialogi i śmiechy, dodajmy, że dwóch dziewczyn. Przechodzący obok DreamKiller przystanął tylko przy drzwiach. „Znowu Anime oglądają, ciekawe o czym tym razem będę słuchać. - uśmiechnął się pod nosem.” Już chciał odchodzić, ale w pewnym momencie usłyszał coś i dostał olśnienia. Pobiegł do swojego pokoju, zamknął za sobą drzwi. Po poprzedniej ceremonii w drużynie „Water” atmosfera zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej napięta i gęsta szczególnie, że drużyna kolejny raz była niejednomyślna, co zaczęło pewnemu układowi być powoli nie na rękę. Zupełnie odwrotnie było w drużynie „Blood” gdzie po kolejnym zwycięstwie i zapasu jedzenia na 3 dni praktycznie nie było żadnych sprzeczek, nie licząc niechęci pewnych osób do siebie. Przez 3 dni pogoda bardzo dopisywała, nad wyspą praktycznie nie pojawiła się żadna chmurka, toteż większość spędzała czas na łonie natury, nawet takie kwiatki jak Drake postanowiły wyjść z nory. Angelika znalazła w końcu swoją białowłosą przyjaciółkę, jak to mówią do trzech razy sztuka. Jednak gdy tylko zbliżyła się do dziewczyny poczuła silny ból w plecach, a im bliżej niej była tym ból bardziej się nasilał. Angi postanowiła odpuścić, oddalając się od dziewczyny, ból zniknął. W istocie Agatha bawiła się laleczką Angeliki, a ta podczas zabawy przez „przypadek” upadła na kamień. Wracającą nimfomankę zaczepiła Jurgita oferując pomoc w postaci masażu, nieco zaskoczona przyjęła propozycję, a Jurgita z radością się nią „zaopiekowała”. Bracia spędzali wspólnie czas nad wodą próbując łowić rękami ryby, zdecydowanie lepiej wychodziło to Luce, Juan też w końcu złowił rybkę, ale taką małą, że zrezygnowany wrzucił ją do wody. Luka poklepał brata po plecach i dał mu jedną ze swoich ryb. Lukas widząc, że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę, w końcu to on ostatnio najciężej pracował. Greg nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca, kręcił się po obozie, natrafił na Alex, która wyglądała na lekko przybitą. Chłopak wyszedł do dziewczyny z pomocną dłonią, ale ta zareagowała kompletnie jak nie ona, bardziej jak Tsundere czyli chłodno i na dystans. Chłopak więc odpuścił i wrócił do obozu czerwonych. Niebiescy również nie próżnowali w spędzaniu czasu, Piers widząc kiepską sytuację z jedzeniem postanowił ponownie wybrać się na małe polowanie, tym razem jednak zabrał ze sobą Drake’a, który niechętnie zgodził się i poszedł z żołnierzem. Dion postanowił spędzić czas na leniuchowaniu w samych bokserkach, Blair aprobowała ten pomysł, jej źrenice zrobiły się większe niż zwykle. Nie było z nimi Valerie, która jednak wolała wybrać się na spacer po lesie. Po drodze natrafiła na Agathę, która akurat bawiła się laleczkami Blair i Diona. Nie chciała jednak wyjawić swojej pozycji, więc pozostała cicho i obserwowała białowłosą. W międzyczasie między parą w przyczepia zaczęła rozkwitać ciepła atmosfera, Blair pod pretekstem, „Jak tu gorąco. - powachlowała się ręką.” , postanowiła rozebrać się do samego bikini, wskakując na punka, który był trochę zmieszany, ale nie traktował tego tak by miało „coś więcej” znaczyć. Valerie widząc co Agatha robi z laleczkami postanowiła przerwać tą zabawę rzucając jakiś kamień w pobliżu dziewczyny. Ta wystraszona zabrała lalki i uciekła. Noc przed wyzwaniem była w miarę ciepła i bezchmurna. Większość uczestników oddała się głębokiemu snu, może oprócz niektórych, którzy nie mogli spać, albo mieli „sprawy” do załatwienia. Jurgita przeskakiwała z drzewa na drzewo goniąc swoją przerażoną ofiarę jaką był jeleń. Zwierze nie miało większych szans na ucieczkę, dziewczyna gdy była już dość blisko skoczyła na zwierze i z zimną krwią wbiła nóż rozpruwając ciało w biegu. Zwierze padło, a zadowolona Jurgita polizała nóż i chichocząc zniknęła w ciemnościach. Nie zauważyła jednak, że ktoś obserwował jej popisy z ukrycia. Drake nie mógł spać, więc wybrał się na nocny spacer po lesie. Szedł w ciszy i mijał kolejne drzewa, aż przypadkiem natrafił na ową słodką istotkę. Ona sama nie spodziewała się, że może na kogokolwiek natrafić, więc postanowiła improwizować udając zagubioną i przerażoną. Chłopak z początku nie widział w tym nic dziwnego, ale przypomniał sobie jak na początku programu rzuciła nożem obok jednego z prowadzących, przełknął ślinę i udawał, że wszystko jest ok. Razem wrócili do obozu, Drake odetchnął, że uszedł z życiem, Jurgita zachichotała obserwując jak chłopak wchodził do przyczepy. Nadszedł dzień wyzwania. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, tym razem od rana na niebie pojawiło się pełno ciemnych chmur, w dodatku wiał nieprzyjemny chłodny wiatr który doskwierał wszystkim, którzy nie mieli cieplejszych ubrań. Na wyspę przyleciał helikopter z którego wyszedł DreamKiller, drużyny widząc zamieszanie niechętnie wyszły na zewnątrz. Prowadzący był ubrany w czarne kimono ze złotymi zdobieniami, na głowie miał Hachimaki z kolorach flagi Japonii oraz napisy: Cierpliwość i Zwycięstwo napisane po japońsku. DreamKiller stanął przed drużynami i kiwnął ręką by te udały się za nim w głąb lasu. Po kilku minutowej wędrówce dotarli na polanę na której leżały dwie ogromne kartki papieru i nic poza tym. Wszyscy patrzyli na prowadzącego nie wiedząc o co chodzi, ten skinął głową do ekipy. Dwóch chłopaków przyniosło zdjęcia na których znajdowały się kolejno: Yanke$ oraz DreamKiller. Zadaniem drużyn było złożenie z tych ogromnych bryz papieru figury swoich mentorów, większość wyszczerzyła szeroko oczy, ale nie było czasu na zastanawianie się, ponieważ prowadzący dał sygnał rozpoczynający zadanie. Drużyna „Water” od razu rzuciła się do pracy, chociaż naprawdę - mało kto miał tutaj pojęcie o origami, jeszcze na taką skalę. Jedynie Agatha wiedziała co robić, Drake próbował ją naśladować i o dziwo mu to wychodziło, ale reszcie szło raczej bardzo słabo. Sytuacji nie ułatwiała pogoda, która co jakiś czas płatała figle próbując zwiewać potrzebne kartki. Piers jednak pomyślał o tym wcześniej i potrzebne materiały przytrzasnął kamieniami. Po jakimś czasie jednak Blair i Piers podłapali o co chodzi i mogli pracować na poziomie chociażby Drake’a, który to naprawdę kopiował każdy ruch kartki Agathy. Dziewczyna zerknęła na chłopaka, po czym odwróciła głowę zawstydzona gdy ten na nią spojrzał. Szkielet ich mentora powoli zyskiwał nogi. W przeciwieństwie do niebieskich, „Blood” kompletnie nie czuło się w tym wyzwaniu. O ile Lukaninho minimalnie ogarniał o co chodzi, to Juan kompletnie się w tym nie czuł. Angelika nie potrafiła poprawnie wygiąć kartek, a co dopiero mówić o składaniu ich w coś, podobnie zresztą jak Jurgita. Właśnie dlatego jej dewizą jest torturowanie zwierząt ludzi, a nie prace manualne. O Gregu lepiej nie wspominać, bo jemu to już w ogóle nie szło, z jego wyginania wyszła zgnieciona kulka papieru. Nawet Lukas mimo bycia świetnym liderem nie potrafił tego poskładać jak należy. Jednej osobie zaś wychodziło to całkiem nieźle, Alex miała skończoną już jedną nogę, była w połowie drugiej, drużyna dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o jej istnieniu, to naprawdę miłe… Mijały sekundy, minuty, godziny, a zadanie jak trwało tak jeszcze się nie skończyło. Na szczęście dla wszystkich wyglądało na to, że bliżej jest im końca niż początku. Postać Yanke$a przypominała go bardzo… oprócz głowy, której jeszcze nie było. U DreamKillera zaś brakowało jednej ręki, jednak to co rzucało się w oczy to zaangażowanie niebieskich. Mimo braków umiejętności każdy starał się coś robić, a u czerwonych wręcz odwrotnie. Alex warczała na swoich kolegów by Ci nie mieszali się jej w paradę, pewnie gdyby Jurgita została z nią sam na sam… a tak to nic nie mogła zrobić. Wydawało się jednak, że to właśnie drużyna „Blood” szybciej wykona swoje zadanie i zdobędzie trzecie zwycięstwo z rzędu, lecz wtedy wszystko legło w gruzach. Zawiał mocniejszy podmuch wiatru, który zaczął kołysać Yanke$em z origami, Alex próbowała nałożyć głowę, ale wiatr wytrącił jej ją z rąk, a ta spadła i się rozbiła na pełno małych karteczek. W tym samym momencie niebiescy skończyli ostatni element ręki i triumfalnie postawili DreamKillera z origami przed tym prawdziwym. Prowadzący tylko skinął głową zadowolony i uznał zwycięstwo drużyny „Water”. Po zakończeniu zadania odprowadził wszystkich do obozu, a ekipa znowu musiała zająć się sprzątaniem bałaganu po uczestnikach oraz transportem DreamKillera z origami do helikoptera. Bezpieczni tym razem niebiescy nie celebrowali jakoś szczególnie tego zwycięstwa, po prostu każdy zajął się swoimi sprawami. Jeśli chodzi o czerwonych do długo zastanawiali się kogo wyeliminować. Niektórzy chcieli głosować na Alex, inni uważali Lukasa za winnego za złe dowodzenie. Luka z Juanem jednak mieli wytypowaną osobę do odstrzelenia, poinformowali jeszcze Lukasa oraz Jurgitę o swoich zamiarach. Lukas nie był zbytnio zadowolony z tego wyboru, ale ostatecznie zgodził się z pozostałą trójką. Na ceremonii zagrożone były aż trzy osoby, ale ostatecznie z czterema głosami na koncie wyspę musiał opuścić zaskoczony Greg. Pozostałe głosy otrzymała Alex oraz jeden tajemniczy głos padł na konto Jurgity. Odcinek 5 „Kuferki na wodzie” (11.12) ~ by Luka. Życie właścicieli nowej produkcji nie należało do najprostszych. Program był realizowany na ziemiach japońskich, jednakże Yanke$ wiele czasu spędzał również poza Azją. Od dwóch dni przebywał w Berlinie, gdzie załatwiał sprawy kontraktowe swojego zespołu, który miał wystartować w najnowszym LECu*. Ubrany w garnitur i przyciemniane okulary wszedł do jednego z wieżowców, wymienił uścisk dłoni z jedną z osób. Znikł w środku budowli. Po wyeliminowaniu Grega w drużynie „Blood” nastał moment, w którym Alex oraz Angelika wydawały się kompletnie zdezorientowane. Dziewczyny były przygotowane na szokujące eliminacje. Zadziwiające dla nich w tej decyzji było to, że od dawna jawnie Lukaninho przyjaźnił się z „ziomalem”, widocznie nie doszły ich słuchy o zniszczeniu tej przyjaźni. Chłopacy wyszli zadowoleni z ceremonii, a Lukaninho poklepał po główce Jurgitę, zaznaczając, że świetnie postąpiła. Jurgita zagryzła zęby i słodko się uśmiechnęła. Przez kolejne dni nastała najgorsza możliwa pora dla zawodników. Było zimno i ciągle padał deszcz. O wiele wygodniejsze warunki mieli dzięki temu członkowie ekipy „Water”, którzy w większości spędzali czas w przyczepie. W większości, bo poza ich zamieszkaniem znajdowali się Blair oraz Piers. Piers szukał zwierzyny, która zagubiła się tego deszczowego wieczora, natomiast Blair potrzebowała trochę czasu dla siebie. Okazało się, więc że i wpadli na siebie. Dziewczyna kochająca spontan bez zastanowienia wpiła się w usta zaskoczonego Piersa. Ten jednak natychmiastowo ją od siebie odepchnął. Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany i udał się w zupełnie innym kierunku. Wściekła Blair kopnęła pobliski krzak, z której uciekł zając szukany przez Piersa. Pozostała czwórka zdecydowała jednak życie bardziej na „sucho”. Dion wraz z Valerie siedzieli na jednej pryczy i rozmawiali szeptem na temat laleczek Agathy. Nie wyczuwali w nich żadnego podtekstu. Przede wszystkim irytowało ich ciągłe używanie przez białowłosą. Agatha jednocześnie siedziała na swojej pryczy i robiła przegląd swoich laleczek, czy są w całości. Jednej rączka się urywała i ją zszywała. W tym samym momencie leżący na łóżku Drake czuł jakiś dziwny ból w lewym ramieniu. Zdziwionym tym nagłym bólem zrzucił winę na zły sen w nocy. W o wiele gorszych warunkach spędzali ostatni dni „Krwiści”. Do ich obozu wkradło się trochę wody i musieli noce spać na mokrej i zimnej podłodze. Szałas niestety nie był wstanie wytrzymać takiego napięcia wodnego. Drużyna zmęczona ostatnimi doświadczeniami, nawet nie miała zamiaru zrzucać winy na Lukasa, który już był i tak zajęty obmyślaniem planu renowacji miejsca. Efektywną chęć pracy jednak zakłócał deszcz i jego strugi, spływające po twarzach zawodników. Lukaninho wraz z Angeliką poszli do lasu. Ich relacje w tym programie o wiele się polepszyły. Zboczona dziewczyna nieco ograniczyła swoje zaloty, a piłkarz otworzył się na pozostałych członków. Jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło się to po eliminacji Grega. Strategią Luki jak już brał udział w programie, zyskanie jak największej liczby sojuszników. Niewinny flirt legendarnego zawodnika z Angie raczej nie mógł być czymś szkodliwym? Juan rzucał kamieniem do pozostawionego wiaderka i liczył zdobyte punkty. Alex wraz z Jurgitą pojawiły się w obozie. Słodka dziewczynka była niesiona na rękach przez mistrzynię karate. Jurgi miała na twarzy rany jak po walce z niedźwiedziem, jednak jej drobne nóżki zalewała krew z ran ciętych. Alex szybko pojęła, kto był sprawcą tych wszystkich zabójstw w lesie. Lukasa wraz z Juanem zajęli się szybkim opatrywaniem dziewczyny. Gdy zostawili ją na chwilę samą, na jej twarzy pojawił się szatański uśmieszek. Poranek przed wyzwaniem okazał się być w końcu w miarę znośny. Deszcz ustał i drużyny mogły zająć się normalnym funkcjonowaniem. Większość osób zajęła się swoimi obowiązkami. Drake, który po posiłku udał się do lasu, jeszcze raz przyjrzeć miejscu, w którym spotkał Jurgitę. Po dość długich poszukiwaniach odnalazł miejsce. Poszedł trochę głębiej w tą część lasu i dostrzegł parę zwierzęcych trupów. Wszystkie jednak na oko miały kilka dni. Chłopak z przerażenia przełknął ślinę. „To chyba stąd bierze się nasze pożywienie” szybko przełknęło mu to przez myśl. Jak tylko pomyślał, poczuł od ruch zwrotny. Ostatecznie się powstrzymał. Miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj jej nie spotka. Jego wiara się spełniła, gdyż Jurgita w „obozowisku” była pod specjalną opieką swojej drużyny. Na przemian ktoś z nią pozostawiał. Dziewczynka postanowiła się zwierzyć Lukasowi ze swoich „problemów” i co jej się stało. Według jej scenariusza została w nocy napadnięta przez wściekłą Alex, która chciała jej dokopać tylko za to że jest zwinniejsza. Detektyw niezbyt kupował tę wersję, ze względu na to, że znał wariatkę. Nie byłaby zdolna do zrobienia komuś takiej krzywdy. Powiedział jednak, że zbada sprawę. Jurgita podziękowała. Nastała w końcu pora wyzwania. Zawodnicy zgromadzili się w centrum wyspy na prośbę członków ekipy. Nie oczekiwał ich żaden z gospodarzy. Jak się okazało, ekipa przyniosła duży telewizor, który po chwili został włączony. Na ekranie znajdował się Yanke$, będąc wspominanym na początku odcinka budynku. Przywitał wszystkich i jednocześnie przeprosił za brak obecności, ale ważą się losy kolejnego projektu. Poinformował zawodników, że znakomicie skoro przybyli tutaj, bo ich wyzwanie będzie jeszcze trudniejsze. Oto co ich czekało. Mieli pobiec na plażę. Tam czekały po tratwie dla każdej drużyny. Mieli dopłynąć do dwóch stanowisk, gdzie znajdowało się 6 kufrów. Każdy z zawodników miał przynieść po jednym tutaj. Jak wykonają to zadanie, zależało tylko od nich. Bez czekania na reakcje dał znak na start. Wszyscy ruszyli w biegu na plażę. Yanke$ tylko westchnął „pora wracać do negocjacji”. Obie ekipy dobiegły w miarę równo na plaże. „Blood” transportowała Jurgitę na barana, podróżując z Luką. „Water” nie miała dodatkowych obciążeń i wszyscy szybko dotarli na miejsce. Za ustalanie planów u "wodnych" wszyscy naturalnie bez niczyjego sprzeciwu wybrali Piersa. Postanowili, że tylko chłopacy popłyną tratwą i wrócą z kuferkami. Natomiast na plaży dziewczyny wezmą swoje kuferki. Jak mówili, tak zrobili. Blair przyglądała się chłopakom, którzy byli w samych bokserkach. Krwiści zdecydowali się na inny ruch, wszyscy wskoczyli na tratwę poza Jurgitą, której kazali odpoczywać. Zadowolona dziewczynka siedziała na plaży i obserwowała przebieg wyzwania. Męska część „Water” zaczynała powoli żałować, że zdecydowali się unieść ambicją i poprowadzić dziewczyny do zwycięstwa. Zawsze byłyby to dodatkowe pary rąk w wiosłowaniu. Dzięki bardziej efektywnemu zarządzaniu „Blood” płynęła szybciej i sprawniej. Zawdzięczali to przede wszystkim sportowcom oraz Alex, która czuła, że widok Jurgity zabijającej zwierzęta nikogo nie pocieszy. „Water” zaczęła ładować swoje kuferki, gdzie „Blood” odbijali już z kuferkami. Dziewczyny wiosłowały, a chłopacy płynęli i pchali tratwę. Szło im to sprawnie. Główną siłą niebieskich byli Piers oraz Dion. Problematyczny był Drake, który wiele pomóc nie mógł. Piers oraz Dion starali się ciągnąć całą ekipę, jednak mieli z tym ewidentne problemy. Piers motywował chłopaków, by dali z siebie wszystko. W końcu i oni odbili, zaczęli gonić „Blood”. Czerwoni pewnie zmierzała do plaży. Gdy już się tam znaleźli, szybko rozdysponowało kuferki. Nie fair zagrała Angelika, która zabrała najmniejszy i pobiegła szybko na metę. Trzy największe przypadły chłopakom, dwie pozostałe średniej wielkości dla Jurgity i Alex. Wariatka bez problemu mogła sobie poradzić, jednak Jurgita „zraniona” nie mogła za wiele zrobić. Wszyscy ruszyli zanieść swoje kuferki, jedynie rudowłosa pchała kuferek po ziemi, sama wijąc się niczym wąż. Nie była z tego faktu zadowolona, komuś się oberwie. W tym czasie gdy większość teamu czerwonych zniknęła, na plaży przybyła trójką z „Water”. Dziewczyny niezadowolone z obrotu sprawy bardzo narzekały, że poczuły się odsunięte, dyskryminowane. Jednak nie było czasu, nawet Jurgita im uciekała. Zdecydowali, że potem pozałatwiają swoje sprawy i pozabierali kuferki. Tutaj o dziwo wszystkie były jednakowe. Na mecie, gdzie z ekranu wszystko obserwował Yanke$, zaczęli przybywać chłopacy zespołu Blood. Szybko postawili swoje kuferki. Luka szarpnął za ramię Juana by udał się z nim. Oboje zniknęli. Po chwili pojawili się również Angelika oraz Alex, która dogoniła dziewczynę z najmniejszych kuferkiem i móżdżkiem. Zaczęli zjawiać się również reprezentanci niebieskich Dion, Piers, Blair czy Valerie już byli na mecie. Zagubieni wydawali się Drake oraz Agatha. Ta druga przystanęła by pomóc Jurgicie, która wydawała się być oburzona na swoją drużynę. Agathcie zrobiło się jej żal dziewczynki, muszącej pchać ten kuferek w takim stanie. Drake chciał powiedzieć, by zostawić dziewczynę, bo ona jest dość „dziwna”. Strach mu jednak nie pozwolił. Do rudowłosej dobiegli piłkarze, którzy odepchnęli „Water” i wzięli dziewczynę na ręce. Ta jednak nie była w stanie unieść kuferka, więc niósł go Juan. Ona niesiona przez Lukę, trzymała go prowizorycznie dwoma dłońmi, tak jakby go niosła. Drake i Agatha poczuli się urażeni. Dwójka nawet nie podjęła już walki z uciekającymi braćmi. Luki wraz z Juanem szybko znaleźli się na mecie. Za jakieś 10 minut doszli dopiero Agatha z Drakem. „Cóż. Oryginalny pomysł pomocy Jurgicie zaserwowała drużyna Blood. Jednak fizycznie sama go tutaj nie przyniosła. Tak więc zwycięstwo wędruję do teamu Water”. Ekran się rozłączył. Niebiescy ucieszeni zwycięstwem zajęli się swoimi sprawami, zostawiając czerwonych z niesmakiem. Na ceremonii pojawiła się ekipa „Blood”. Lukas niezbyt wierzył Jurgicie z historią. Ta przed wyzwaniem jednak zaciągnęła detektywa do jej pryczy. Tam pod poduszką Alex znajdował się nóż. Należał on do Jurgity, ale to już był szczegół. Lukas jedynie odchrząknął, jakby jednak tego nie chciał widzieć. Na ceremonii w dość jednogłośnym głosowaniu odpadła Alex zyskując 4 głosy, natomiast 2 powędrowały na Jurgitę. Jurgita po odcinku pomyślała w myślach „warto było się pociąć, hihi”. *League European Championship - najwyższy poziom rozgrywek w Europie w grze League od Legends. Odcinek 6 „Bushidō - droga do zwycięstwa” (13.12) ~ by Dk. W takie wieczory jak ten zawsze wiele działo się w studiu WD40. Producenci najczęściej spędzali czas na relaksie albo wspólnie podejmowali się jakiś działań jak oglądanie filmów, graniu w planszówki itd. Tym razem padło na Quiz o pewnym programie który zorganizował jeden z producentów, Wojciu.PL. Podczas zabawy doszło jednak do pewnych zgrzytów, ponieważ jeden z producentów, mianowicie DreamKiller pokonał pozostałych dość… sporą przewagą punktów. Lekko przechwalając się nad przyjaciółmi poczuł na sobie mordercze spojrzenie jednej z koleżanek, która natychmiast poszła do swojego pokoju zamykając się w nim na cztery spusty. Chłopak chciał wyjaśnić sytuację i przeprosić, ale gdy stanął pod drzwiami Katie.PL usłyszał tylko ostrzenie się noży. Przełykając głośno ślinę postanowił na razie odpuścić i zostawił koleżankę samą. Po ceremonii na uczestników czekał jeszcze jeden bonus. Yanke$ w porozumieniu z drugim prowadzącym postanowił zrobić przetasowanie drużyn. Jako, że zarówno Lukas jak i Piers wykazywali się w znaczący sposób prowadząc swoje drużyny do zwycięstw, czy chociażby potrafili zapewnić drużynie pożywienie uznano, że nie powinni mieć problemów z poprowadzeniem swoich rywali, a aktualnie nowych kolegów z drużyny. Tak więc Lukas od tego momentu jest członkiem zespołu „Water”, a Piers stał się nowym kolegą w „Blood”. Po kilkunastu dniach deszczu nad wyspą w końcu pojawiło się słońce. Co prawda deszcz dał się we znaki podtapiając trochę obozu czerwonych, ale drużyna już zaczęła się zabierać za naprawę tego co się popsuło. Jurgita już czuła się lepiej z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się nowemu „nabytkowi” drużyny. „Świeże mięsko, hihi” pomyślała oblizując się. Chłopak pracował nad wzmocnieniem ogrodzenia, pomagał mu Juan, który chwilowo był wolny, ponieważ Lukaninho poszedł… ekhm, no wiecie, z Angeliką. Chłopakom nawet dobrze się pracowało, toteż zaczęli wymieniać ze sobą po kilka słów, a w końcu rozmawiać zdaniami. Luka tymczasem gdzieś na boku bajerował Angelikę, z nudów, a może dla strategii, kto wie. A może po prostu dla własnej przyjemności. Niebiescy może nie mieli aż tylu problemów jeśli chodzi o zamieszkanie, ale ponownie problem stanowiło pożywienie, a właściwie to jego brak. Ich nagroda za wygranie poprzedniego zadania może nie tyle co nie powalała, ale nie była zjadliwa. Mimo wszystko zapas środków higieny osobistej na okres całego programu był chyba bardzo dobrą nagrodą. Lukas może nie był zbytnio zadowolony z zamiany drużyn, ale czuł pewną ulgę, że nie musi już użerać się z podejrzaną Jurgitą oraz nimfomanką. O ironio, już na starcie Blair nachalnie przepchnęła się przed wszystkich witając nowego „kolegę”. Dobrego wrażenia nie zrobił na nim Dion, który za nic nie ufał nowemu towarzyszowi z drużyny. Lukas postanowił więc zabrać Drake’a, który już nieco mniej niechętnie niż ostatnio poszedł z detektywem. W głębi chłopak trochę żałował, że Piers zmienił drużynę, nawet go lubił, no ale gra toczy się dalej. W nocy przed wyzwaniem pogoda była wręcz idealna. Nie było ciepło, ale też jakoś specjalnie zimno również, więc niebiescy i czerwoni mogli cieszyć się dobrym snem. No, prawie wszyscy. Jurgita ponownie wyruszyła na nocne łowy, Angelika kątem oka zauważyła wychodzącą dziewczynę, postanowiła pójść za nią, uczucie nie pozwalało jej tylko patrzeć. A u niebieskich tradycyjnie Drake nie mógł spać, więc znowu wybrał się na nocny spacerek. Tym razem jednak poszedł w inną stronę niż ostatnio, nie chciał znowu wejść na podejrzany teren łowiecki. No i gdy tak szedł natrafił na coś jeszcze bardziej dziwnego niż zwykle. Pośród drzew dojrzał światełko z lampy naftowej, obok której siedziała Agatha, a przed sobą miała pełno lalek. Chłopak podszedł bliżej, aż go wbiło w ziemię jak zauważył, że dziewczyna używa tablicy Ouija. Chłopak chciał uciec, ale uderzył głową o gałąź i zemdlał… Ocknął się przy wspomnianej wcześniej lampie. Obok leżały też laleczki i tablica, a nad jego głową pochylała się Agatha, której twarz sugerowała, że jest zmartwiona. Przykładała chłopakowi rękę do czoła, ten bał się cokolwiek powiedzieć, więc w ciszy pozwolił się „opatrzeć”. Po zabawie w pielęgniarkę dziewczyna sama z siebie zaczęła pytać chłopaka jak się czuje, czy nic mu nie jest i tego typu, chłopak był zaskoczony postawą Agathy, odpowiadał na nie nadal będąc nieco skołowanym. Zapytał w końcu co dziewczyna tutaj robi, ta spuściła głowę siedząc tak chwilę w ciszy, aż w końcu powiedziała, że chciała wywołać ducha mieszkającej kiedyś na wyspie dziewczynki. Wyjawiła również chłopakowi, że jej laleczki nie są tak naprawdę zwykłymi laleczkami. Drake niezbyt chciał uwierzyć, ale wtedy Agatha wzięła jego lalkę do rąk i posmyrała ją po głowie, chłopak zdecydowanie odczuł to przyjemne uczucie, no szczena opadła mu na ziemię. Oboje niczego nieświadomi rozmawiali dalej, z bezpiecznej odległości obserwowała ich Jurgita, którą w pewnym momencie naszła Angelika. Normalnie już dziewczyna pewnie była by martwa, jednak miała w sobie coś co ciągnęło do niej samą Jurgitkę. Angi liczyła na małe co nieco, ale Jurgita zaśmiała się tylko słodko mrugając oczkiem i pobiegła do obozu. Poranek zapowiadał piękną pogodę, świeciło słońce, było ciepło, lekki wiaterek sypał w oczy bryzą. Większość członków obu drużyn nadal spała, ale niedługo. Nad wyspą rozległ się hałas lądującego helikoptera, który pobudził wszystkich którzy nie spali. W pidżamach wyskoczyli ze swoich obozów, z helikoptera wyskoczył DreamKiller ubrany w czarną koszulkę z napisem „Bushido”, czarne dresy oraz trampki, również czarne. Prowadzący ukłonił się przed drużynami i machnął ręką by te udały się za nim. Po kilkuminutowej wędrówce wszyscy dotarli na płaski plac, na którym znajdowała się arena ułożona z dostępnych materiałów na wyspie, kwiatów oraz kamieni. Uczestnicy zostali poinformowani, że dzisiejszym zadaniem jest pojedynek 1 vs 1. DreamKiller rzucił wszystkim po jūdōgi i nakazał się przebrać w owe stroje, tym mniej śmiałym wskazał drogę do przebieralni. Skorzystali wszyscy, oprócz Angeliki, która na oczach śliniącej się ekipy (oraz po kryjomu prowadzącego) zrzuciła z siebie wszystkie ubrania zostając tylko w bieliźnie. Gdy wszyscy już byli w strojach DreamKiller, który już się opanował, wyjaśnił wszystkim panujące zasady podczas walki, co wolno a czego nie oraz jak pokonać przeciwnika. Ponieważ w drużynie czerwonych jest jedną osobę mniej ktoś z niebieskich mógł odpocząć i nie narażać się na siniaki. Blair jako chętna usiadła na ławce, a pierwsza para stanęła przed sobą. Walka 1: Juan-kun vs Lukas-kun – Chłopacy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, ukłonili się oddając sobie szacunek, rozbrzmiał gong oznaczający start. Juan już na początku zaczął napierać na Lukasa, który wydawał się zdecydowanie spokojniejszy i pewniejszy siebie niż jego przeciwnik. W pewnym momencie czerwonokrwisty popełnił błąd pozwalając błękitnemu powalić się na ziemię, Juan już się nie podniósł i pierwszy punkt powędrował na konto drużyny „Water”. Lukas podał rękę leżącemu na ziemi Juanowi, ten poklepał byłego kolegę z drużyny po plecach i wrócił do „swoich”. Walka 2: Jurgi-chan vs Valerie-chan – Dziewczyny stanęły naprzeciwko siebie, ukłoniły się, Jurgita wydawała się wyjątkowo rozbawiona co nieco dziwiło Valerie, rozbrzmiał gong oznaczający start. Valerie stwierdziła, że bez problemu powali małą „słabiutką” dziewczynę, więc ruszyła ofensywnie. I faktycznie to jej się udało, unieruchomiła ją i była już przekonana o zwycięstwie, gdy Jurgita nagle wyrwała się z uścisku i założyła Valerie dźwignię. Zaskoczona dziewczyna im bardziej wierciła się by się uwolnić tym bardziej cierpiała, Jurgita trzymała ją tak z kamienną twarzą mordercy. W końcu Valerie odklepała, oddając zwycięstwo, a punkt został przyznany drużynie „Blood”. Mimo tego trzymała ją tak jeszcze chwile po gongu, puściła ze słodkim uśmiechem i podała Valerie dłoń, a gdy ta złapała rękę Jurgity to siła z jaką ścisnęła ją dziewczyna niemalże połamała jej palce, dłoń Valerie była cała czerwona. Walka 3: Angie-chan vs Agatha-chan – Nimfomanka i białowłosa ukłoniły się, ta druga wyglądała na bardziej wystraszoną co zauważyła przeciwniczka. „Nie martw się kwiatuszku, postaram się nie skrzywdzić Cię, tak bardzo.” zażartowała Angelika i po gongu powoli ruszyła na Agathę, która stała w miejscu i się nie ruszała. Gdy nimfomanka była już blisko i chciała powalić przeciwniczkę nagle upadła łapiąc się za kostkę w lewej nodze, jęczała z bólu, a białowłosa tylko wskoczyła na dziewczynę unieruchamiając ją i zapewniając drużynie niebieskich kolejny punkt. Po końcowym gongu ból w kostce Angeliki minął, a ta zaskoczona i zdezorientowana wróciła do swojej ekipy. Gdy Agatha wróciła na miejsce odruchowo zerknęła na lalkę Drake’a którą zabrała ze sobą, była cała. Chłopak siedział obok czując na sobie spojrzenie białowłosej, zaczerwienił się. Teraz jego kolej, a jego przeciwnik… Walka 4: Luka-san vs Drake-kun – Luka patrzył z wyższością na swojego przeciwnika, który już chyba znał wynik tego starcia. Gong rozbrzmiał, a równo kilkanaście sekund po jego dźwięku Drake już leżał na ziemi unieruchomiony przez Lukaninho. „Szybka gra” mruknął piłkarz, mniejszy i słabszy chłopak nie mógł nic poradzić i pogodził się z porażką, ku niezadowoleniu niektórych członków niebieskich. Jest remis, ostatnie starcie wyłoni zwycięzcę. Walka 5: Master Piers vs Ken Dion – Byli koledzy patrzyli sobie w oczy, Piers ukłonił się przed walką, czego nie uczynił jego przeciwnik. „Chamstwo go zgubi” mruknął pod nosem prowadzący. Rozbrzmiał gong i już od początku wyglądało, że czeka nas dynamiczna i wyrównana walka. Co chwila któryś z chłopaków leżał na ziemi, ale zawsze po chwili równie szybko się podnosił. Po kilku minutach było jednak widać, że jeden z nich traci trochę energii, toteż gdy powalił swojego przeciwnika na ziemię ten szybko wyrwał się z uścisku zakładając bardzo bolesną dźwignię. Po chwili zwycięzca był już znany, czerwoni pogratulowali swojemu nowemu koledze, a do niebieskich wrócił upokorzony i wkurzony Dion, który nie miał ochoty już z nikim rozmawiać. Po wyzwaniu wszyscy wrócili do obozu mając jeszcze chwilę by móc się chociażby wykąpać, to znaczy niebiescy mieli taki luksus, czerwoni musieli myć się w prowizoryczny sposób. Liczyli jednak, że ich mentor doceni starania i przyzna im nagrodę, która ich zadowoli. Piers siedział sam i patrzył w niebo, gdy dosiadł się do niego Juan, zaproponował mu meczyk w „prowizoryczną koszykówkę”. Żołnierz po chwili zastanowienia zgodził się, dołączając do Jurgity i Lukaninho, którzy już na nich czekali przy koszu który zmontowali jeszcze razem z Lukasem. Angelika robiła za cheerleaderkę i dopingowała na zmianę kolegów z drużyny. Niebiescy zaś mimo przyczepy i mydła nie mieli nic poza tym, atmosfera w przyczepie była bardzo gęsta, Valerie otwarcie zaczęła krytykować Agathę za jej dziwny styl bycia, chciała nawet zabrać jej lalki, ale pomiędzy niczym wąż wpełzał się Drake kategorycznie zakazując, co zdenerwowało Diona. Blair i Lukas przyglądali się wszystkiemu z boku, nowy lider uznał, że wystarczy. „Skończcie te kłótnie i zajmijcie się bardziej istotnymi sprawami” podniósł głos rozdzielając chłopaków. Niezadowolony punk spuścił powietrze, rzucając ciche „nieważne” i usiadł na swojej pryczy. Valerie mierzyła białowłosą do samego końca, Lukas zaproponował parze nieśmiałków wieczorny wypad po owoce, Drake z chęcią przyjął propozycję, chcąc opuścić przyczepę, Agatha po zabraniu wszystkich swoich lalek również opuściła „dom”. Ceremonia była dość niejasna. Nie było wiadomo kto na kogo zagłosuje, ponieważ odpaść mógł prawie każdy. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich w głosowaniu padł remis 3 do 3. Rozpoczęła się więc dogrywka w której zmierzyć się musieli Valerie oraz Agatha. Zadanie polegało na jak najszybszym ułożeniu puzzli tak, by przedstawiały napis „WD40” japońsku. Sztuka ta była skomplikowana dla Valerie, w przeciwieństwie do Agathy która poradziła sobie z owym zadaniem bez problemu. Tak więc wyspę w dość chłodnej atmosferze opuściła Valerie, krzycząc jeszcze coś o lalkach Agathy. Wieczorem gdy helikopter wrócił do studia DreamKiller nadal myślał jak przeprosić swoją koleżankę. Wpadł na pewien pomysł i po kilku minutach ich katering dostarczył mu do rąk pudełko z pizzą. Podszedł i zapukał do drzwi blond producentki, ta lekko uchyliła je spoglądając na Dk i pudełko pizzy. „No więc?” mruknęła Katie spoglądając na zbitego chłopaka, ten tylko odpadł. „Z serem i salami, taka jaką lubisz, przepraszam.” Skłonił głowę i wystawił otwarte pudełko z ciepłą pizzą przed siebie. Stał tak jeszcze chwilę gdy usłyszał chrupanie ciasta, podniósł głowę, a przed nim stała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna która wcinała już jeden kawałek. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, uściskał się z dziewczyną, zauważył na telewizorze Katie anime, ona widząc jego spojrzenie zaprosiła go do środka na wieczorny seans z pizzą i anime. Odcinek 7 „???” (14.12) ~ by Luka. Odcinek 8 „???” (16.12) ~ by Dk. Odcinek 9 „???” (18.12) ~ by Luka. Odcinek 10 „???” (19.12) ~ by Dk. Odcinek 11 „???” (20.12) ~ by Luka. Odcinek 12 „???” (22.12) ~ by Dk. Odcinek 13 „???” (23.12) ~ by Luka. Odcinek 14 „???” (24.12) ~ by Dk. Tabela eliminacji . * - Osoba była w przeciwnej drużynie : - 1st : - 2nd : - 3rd : - Indywidualne zwycięstwo zadania : - Drużynowe zwycięstwo zadania : - Przegrana zadania : - Zagrożenie na ceremonii : - Eliminacja przez głosowanie : - Eliminacja przez przegranie zadania : - Eliminacja przez zły stan zdrowia : - Rezygnacja : - Blood : - Water Materiały dodatkowe od Teamu "Blood" Co odcinek będą wrzucane jakieś materiały dodatkowe zza kulis ekipy Luka. Najwyższa pora niektóre historie pokończyć. '' Odcinek 1: ''Przyjaźń Luki z Gregiem znalazła się na rozstaju dróg na samym początku programu, a w zasadzie chwilę przed jego startem. Po ostatnim odcinku "Powrotu Legend" piłkarz osiadł na wyspie "Madagaskar", gdzie powracał powoli do zdrowia. Odzyskanie sił i zdrowia pozwoliło mu na powrót do jego pasji, jaką był futbol. Odciął się od przeszłości, utrzymując jedynie kontakt z Gregiem. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, będąc w kryzysie finansowy, po namowie Yanke$a, zdecydował się wyjawić, gdzie ten aktualnie przesiaduje. W ten sposób piłkarz na mocy kontraktu został zmuszony do udziału w programie. Producent nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wspomniał o tym, tuż przed startem. Już na wyspie po pierwszej ceremonii Greg próbował odbudować relacje. '' - No stary, ile można się boczyć o takie rzeczy? - ''spojrzał na Lukę, w jego głosie słychać było trochę żalu. '' ''Piłkarz tego zachowania w żaden sposób nawet nie skomentował, spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i odwrócił się od niego, udając się w przeciwnym kierunku. '' - Miałem życie na skraju, ziom! Naprawdę, będziesz to teraz rozpamiętywał? -'' złapał go dłonią za ramię. - Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Lukaninho powoli odwrócił głowę i spojrzał znad ramienia. '' - Huh? - ''prychnął. W jego mniemaniu przyjaciel nie mógł postąpić tak, jak postąpił. Było to złamanie tzw. niepisanej zasady. - Byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Daj mi spokój. - Mruknął pogardliwie i poszedł przed siebie. '' - Dla mnie zawsze będziesz...przyjacielem... - ''powiedział rozżalony, z trudem powstrzymując łzy, spoglądając za oddalającym się piłkarzem. Nie gonił go, wiedział, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Materiały dodatkowe od Teamu "Water" Wątki warte ukazania zza kulis ekipy [[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'Dk']]. Odcinek 1: Wkrótce Ciekawostki *Autorzy porozumieli się na temat produkcji kilka dni przed premierą. Intensywne prace zostały oficjalnie zaowocowane już 6 grudnia. *Jeden z autorów ogłaszał zakończenie kariery. Tak rzeczywiście jest. Jednakże gatunku "SF" nie uznaje on jako naturalnego fikcjom. W dodatku użył słów "prawdopodobnie nic nie wrzucę". Czas Świąt oraz trochę wiecej wolnego czasu postanowił wykorzystać na "Szybką produkcję". Kategoria:Fikcje DreamKillera Kategoria:Fikcje Lukaninho Kategoria:Trwające fikcje